1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition for a vehicle part, of an intake hose material for a vehicle turbo, and more particularly, to a resin composition of an intake hose material for a vehicle turbo having improved durability, heat resistance, and elongation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to operate an engine of a vehicle, fuel and air are required and the engine receives cold air from the outside of the vehicle through an intake system. Further, an air intake hose mounted in an engine room of the vehicle operates as a path of transporting air suctioned from the exterior of the vehicle to an air filter or transporting filtered clean air from the air filter to a throttle body of the vehicle engine, and also operates to absorb vibration by the vehicle engine.
The air intake hose is formed using a material for preventing a heat damage problem caused by a heat source of the engine. Particularly, for a diesel engine or a turbo charger engine, engine heat may be substantially high compared to a general gasoline engine. Accordingly, a material that does not cause the heat damage problem is required.
In the related art, an acrylate ethylene methyl (AEM) material has been used for the intake hose and a clamp ring has been used at a connection portion. However, since a weight and specific gravity thereof are high, a weight reduction may not be attained. Further, the material may have substantially high associated hosts.
Therefore, there is a demand for development of an air intake hose material that prevents heat damage at a contact portion of an engine and reduces a weight by forming an intake hose using a lightweight material thereby improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle and simultaneously reducing a manufacturing cost.